Love Me
by vegetakitten
Summary: Lily is feeling miserable at the loss of her best friend. Luckily Sirius has a plan. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Love Me

by Vegetakitten

Lily Evans/ Sirius Black

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Sighing Lily walked the third floor corridor. All she could think of was the way Severus had spoken to her. 'Mudblood,' he'd called her again. She couldn't believe it. It was all that Potter's fault. If he and his friends hadn't attacked Severus last June, they'd still be friends.

Sighing again she began to head in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Upon arriving, it wasn't surprising to see the mauraders settled into the comfortable chairs by the fire. They always seemed to beat everyone to them and tended to kick the first years out of them on the off chance they managed to claim them.

Intending to go strait to her dorm, she noticed the boys watching her. She understood James' gaze, but the others?

"Oi Evans," Sirius called out. She stopped surprised he spoke to her. None of the mauraders had spoken to her since last term ended and it was already close to Christmas holidays, turning slightly she said "What?" by way of an answer.

"You look down, you ok?" He asked

"Like you care." she said irritably and, tossing her long auburn hair over her shoulder, she proceeded to the staircase and disappeared up to the girls dormatory to think.

Serious was taken aback by her hostility toward him. He'd always been able to talk to her before, He'd wanted to talk to her earlier in term, but James suggested that he would be refraining to give her time to cool off and possibly realize that she didn't need that git Snivellus. By his way of thinking, this would make her more receptive to his attempts to woo her. Sirius thought this was wishful thinking on James' part but had gone along with it to appease him. James thought it would help his case if she thought he had given up on her.

Sirius doubted his best mate's strategy and felt he should really move on and explore other birds. Ones that were unlikely to hex him when his back was turned, but he kept these doubts to himself.

He wondered what was wrong with her and figured she actually missed the Slytherin. As much as he James, Remus and Peter hated to see her spend time with him, he hadn't thought the git's absence would affect her so.

He resolved to break silence with her and try to talk to her more, They shared a lot of classes together so he should have plenty of time to work at her. She'd be his friend before long.

"Hey Alice", she said by way of greeting to one of her dormmates.

"Hey Lil, you look a bit on the down side. Get kicked out of the Slug Club?" She grinned.

"No," Lily shot back. "I just tried to talk to Severus again. Our friendship is really over, and to make things worse, he's actually thinking about joining that Voldemort!"

" Ahh, I see", said Alice. "Lils, why don't you leave..um..Severus alone. I know you're worried about him and you miss him, but it sounds like he doesn't feel the same about you. Being around him now might get you hurt. He does hang out with the likes of Malfoy, Avrey and Rookwood now."

"Those guys give me the creeps." Alice shuddered. She'd hate to be caught in an empty corridor with them; that's for sure.

"I know," Lily sighed. "You're right of course. He's different, changed." Lily sighed again and rallied a little. Smiling at Alice, she said," Are you going home for the holiday?

"Yes unfortunalely, my parents are having a party and they want me there. Come to think of it, you're the only girl from our year who is staying."

Lily felt anxious, but put on a brave face. Maybe it would be good to have the dorm all to herself. She could have some alone time.

" You'll have to tell me all about the party when you get back."

"Oh, I will. Don't worry. I'm not really looking forward to it; my mom keeps trying to fix me up. She doesn't realize I'm dating Frank Longbottom now and I really like him. I told him I'll talk to my mom's choice, but nothing else. Not even a dance"

Lily smiled, "I'm glad your relationship is going so well."

There were sounds on the staircase and the other three girls entered. Marlene Mckinnon, Sarah March and Luna Finnigan were chatting amongst themselves until they saw Lily and Alice.

"Hey girls," they greeted cheerily.

"Hey," answered Lily and Alice. Lily yawned, "I'm beat. Can you believe the essay on human transfiguration McGonagall set for over the holidays?."

The other girls grumbled.

Eventually, the girls grew tired and decided to go to bed. They had an early morning the next day to finish packing and then catch the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross.

"Well, see you after the holidays mate. Are you sure you don;t want to come home with me?" James Potter eyed his best friend.

"No I'll be ok. I have to write the transfiguration essay and I think I need some time alone." Sirius smiled at his friend. "Thanks though."

"Alright then. I'll see you in a couple weeks. Try not to do anything I wouldn't do." He winked and he, Remus and Peter dissappeared through the portrait hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me

By Vegetakitten

Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter

Lily was in the great hall eating breakfast alone when Sirius walked up behind her and said "may I," indicating the seat beside her.

"I..I guess so," Lily stammered. She was surprised to see Sirius there when she knew he could have been at James' house.

"So," he began "about last night..I really want to get to know you better..so I hope you are feeling better today."

"I'm fine now. Thank you. I was upset over my last conversation with Severus."

"I'm sorry." Sirius said without conviction. "So he doesn't want to be friends?"

"Not anymore." Lily answered slowly stabbing her eggs with her fork.

"You're asking a lot of questions you know,"

"All the better to hear you my dear. You're entirely too quiet this morning."

He was looking into her emerald green eyes with his beautiful gray eyes. Funny, she'd never noticed them before.

He was actually quite handsome with his handsome face and tall muscular body. Why was he talking to her again, she wondered. Certainly they'd talked before but he never showed an interest in her personal life.

She finally realized he was staring at her and she blushed involuntarily. Cursing her body, she blushed to the roots of her hair when he asked; "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Her heart sped up under his interested gaze and she tried to remind herself that she was still angry with him. It didn't work. She took a breath to calm herself and in a steady voice said "I was going to write the transfiguration essay,"

"Great!" He said. "We can keep each other company then"

"Ok," she smiled at his enthusiasm. He usually procrastinated, she knew.

"Ok, what are you doing now?" He asked devilishly,

"Oh!" she said taken aback. Able to think of nothing she could do to stay away from him, she gave in.

"Hanging out with you?" She squeaked.

Gaining control of herself she said, "wait, don't you have a girlfriend hidden in this castle somewhere?"

"Not anymore, she wasn't for me." He replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I didn't want to get hexed in the hallways just because we hung out."

"Well fear not little flower, you're safe with me." and he meant it.

Lily laughed. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about a nice walk by the lake."

They walked side by side out onto the grounds in companionable silence.

Sirius was conscious of Lily's every move. He found Lily to be a nice girl, just not to James.

"I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in so long. I miss working with you in Herbology."

"I'm sorry too," she said "We were becoming friends and I was just so angry about that prank on Severus . Mostly I'm angry with Potter. Truce?"

"Truce. Let's leave James out of this little arrangement."

"Then I can have you all to myself." He said with a wicked chuckle.

She blushed. She had to admit she was attracted to him. His confidence was sexy. He had a smooth, easiness about him that she hadn't noticed before.

They walked slowly along the shore of the lake talking and skipping stones, which the giant squid kept trying to catch with its tentacles. Their laughter rang out across the lake as they watched the beasts antics.

Around three o'clock they decided to head back to Griffindor tower and tackle their essays to get the assignment out of the way.

"Gillyweed." They said in unison when they reached the portrait of the fat lady. Obligingly, the portrait swung open and they entered the common room. They retrieved their Transfiguration books and quills and parchment and set to work.

They worked in silence; their quills scratching against the parchment until Lily let out a frustrated breath. She was a natural at most magic, but couldn't come up with practical applications for animagi.

She growled under her breath, put down her quill and ran her fingers through her wind knotted hair.

Sirius stopped writing and looked at her and saw her obvious frustration.

"What are you stuck on?" He asked kindly.

"Animagi." She answered.

"Ahh," He said. "Let me help you. I have experience with Animagi; I know all about them." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thanks," She said and he began to explain all he knew to her without revealing how he knew it. That was still a secret only for the marauders.

Finishing up they used their wands to dry the ink on their parchments. They then rolled them up and put them away.

"There that's done," Lily said sounding relieved. Now we can concentrate on enjoying the holidays. She smiled at Sirius. "Thanks for the help, how do you know so much about animagi?"

"I read up on it in the library a long time ago."

"Oh oh, you must have been impressed with Professor McGonagall's transformation into a cat."

Sirius simply smiled.

After Dinner, they spent their evening in the comfy chairs by the fire chatting. Sirius reached over and brushed her hand with his; gauging her reaction.

Lily blushed and tried to hide it, but Sirius saw it just the same. He hid his grin and wondered if there could be something between them. It would have to be secret for the simple fact that he wanted to maintain his friendship with James who had no chance with her, according to her anyway. Would she be willing to try?

Turning to face her, Sirius more aggressively took her hand. For her part, she didn't pull away, but he saw the color rising up her neck to her face. He grinned, just enjoying holding her hand. Absently, he began to caress her hand with his fingertips. Gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand and stroking her palm with his fingers.

Lily felt as if her blush would never go away, but soon the feel of his caress began to relax her and she enjoyed the tickling sensation at her palm. She sighed with pleasure. She was definitely attracted to him and decided she wouldn't say no if he asked her to be his girlfriend. She had a feeling that such a proposal wouldn't go over well with Potter and she really didn't want to come between friends, but he was so charming and she had fun with him.

Sirius knew the moment she relaxed. He acted as if he didn't notice and they talked about anything and everything and when she stated her intention to go to bed, he blurted out "Wait, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to." She said blushing lightly, her delicate hand still engulfed in his strong one.

Gazing into her green eyes, Sirius raised her fingertips to his lips and pressed a kiss to them. "Goodnight", he said simply, releasing her hand and watching her disappear up the girls staircase to her dorm.


End file.
